In conventional water pipe, gas pipe, heat-transfer tube and so on, the inner surface thereof is coated with a resin layer to improve a corrosion resistance property and avoid a chemical reaction between a pipe or tube material and a fluid flowing therein. Even in a consideration of a chemicals-proof property, thermal stability and so on, a fluoro resin is preferable to be used for such a purpose as described above.
However, a coating property of a widely used fluoro resin such as tetrafluoroethylene resin or tetrafluoroethylene-per fluoroalkylvinylether resin is not so good as expected because it is insoluble with solvent. Further, adhesiveness of the resin is low on a metal due to an inherent nature thereof. For these reasons, the resin is not suitable for a material with which a pipe is coated on the inner surface. In other words, a coating material is required to have a predetermined viscosity such that a long pipe is coated therewith uniformly on the inner surface. In this regard, such a property is not expected in the aforementioned resin. Even worse, it is necessary to adopt an appropriate measure such that the resin is firmly adhered to the inner surface of a pipe, especially, in a case where the pipe is of a metal.